U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,133 discloses a golf bag cover comprising an elongated, tubular sleeve having a frusto-conical configuration. The sleeve is fabricated of a non-self supporting, water impervious material including an access opening and a lower opening, with the lower opening having a greater circumference than the access opening. A first continuous elastic band has a smaller circumference than the access opening and is disposed around the access opening and enclosed within a tubular sleeve. A second continuous elastic band is of a smaller circumference than the lower opening and larger than the first band. The second band is enclosed by a portion of the sleeve so that when the lower opening is placed over a golf bag, the second band draws the sleeve about the bag. The sleeve extends upwardly over any clubs in the golf bag and folds over the clubs with the access opening directed downwardly. A disadvantage of this cover is that the circumference of the access opening is relatively small and is further constricted by the first elastic band making it difficult to retrieve the clubs from the bag through the sleeve. Another disadvantage of this cover is that the sleeve must be extended upwardly to allow removal of a club whereupon rain may enter the access opening and run down the inside surface of the sleeve and into the golf bag thus allowing the club grips to become wet and slippery.